Lost and Found
by KorenBlofis
Summary: This takes place in late season one, where Regina had been messing with memories. My OC, Cassabrie, is the star of this story, and it's told from her POV.


In the city of Boston, there lives a girl, whom nobody wants. Cassabrie Williams is a 14-year-old orphan who is from Portland, Oregon. She was taken away from her parents at the vulnerable age of seven. After being bounced around the country, she finally found refuge at a children's home in Boston at the age of twelve.

Two years later, Cassabrie gets called to the main office. Thinking it's because she was in trouble, she wondered what it could be for. Sitting before the headmaster, Mr. Regent Benston, Cassabrie squirmed in her seat.

Mr. Benston – or Mr. B, as everyone called him, said, "Cassabrie, you are not in trouble. In fact, we've found you a foster home."

Dumbfounded, Cassabrie leaned forward and asked him to repeat the joyous sentence.

Two weeks later, Cassabrie found herself on her way to a small town of Storybrooke in the state of Maine. Once she arrived, her new foster mother, Mary Margaret, explained that Storybrooke is a bit odd and that every one of the residents is a character in a fairy tale. Mary Margaret concluded with the fact that she was Snow White. Cassabrie thought about that for a while.

Two days later, Cass was at Granny's for a snack when a man with a cane came up to her and asked introduced himself as Mr. Gold and said that he was a good friend of David and Mary Margaret. Wondering why he was never mentioned before, Cassabrie asked him what he needed. Laughing, Mr. Gold responded that he only wanted to buy Cassabrie some ice cream.

Cassabrie responded hesitantly, "I should ask Mary Margaret first." She slid out of the booth, scooted past Mr. Gold and left.

Darting up the stairs of the building, Cassabrie burst into the loft and exclaimed, "A man named Mr. Gold wants to take me to ice cream and I don't know what to do!"

David put his arm around her shoulders and said as politely as he could (without laughing), "I think you should go. I mean free ice cream? Who could say no?"

Mary Margaret, on the other hand, understood Cassabrie's panic. "If you want someone to go with you two, David or I could."

After debating it sometime, Cassabrie slowly stated, "I need to do this alone. After all, it's just ice cream, what could go wrong?" Cass ran out the door and down the street to Granny's, looked around saw that Mr. Gold had left, ran down the street to the pawn shop, took a deep breath and entered.

Half an hour later, Mr. Gold and Cassabrie were walking through the park, talking and eating their ice cream. Mr. Gold asked Cassabrie if she believed what she had been told about everyone's double life.

Cassabrie responded without hesitation. "Oh, of course I do. How else could Emma be David and Mary Margaret's daughter? It's the only explanation for David's sword instead of gun and Mary Margaret's tracking abilities. So yeah, I do believe."

Reassured, Mr. Gold asked Cassabrie who she thought he was.

When the question was asked, a million possibilities rushed through Cassbrie's mind. "Well, you're…"dating" Belle… so the only possibility there is the Beast… but that's just weird. You're last name is Gold, two people there: Midas and Rumplestiltskin, you have a spinning wheel in your office; I think that you're Rumplestiltskin."

Mr. Gold looked down at her, ruffled her hair, and said lovingly, "You are correct, dearie."

Confused, Cassabrie flipped the rest of her cone into her mouth and checked her watch. "It's almost 5:30. I told David I'd be home by then."

Once in the safety of her room, Cassabrie quickly texted Belle and Emma to meet at the Sheriff's office in one hour. At precisely 6:30, Belle, Emma and Cassabrie were at the station, the elder two wondering the reason for this meeting.

Cassabrie, enjoying their torture, mysteriously asked the two if either of them had access to Storybrooke's birth records from about fourteen years ago had. Glancing at Belle, Emma said that she did have access to the records, but she wasn't going to share them until Cassabrie reveals what's going on.

Cassabrie rolled her eyes and out poured the whole tale. "One day, Henry and I were spying on Regina's office when they saw Mr. Gold go into Regina's office. Under the window, Henry and I heard their whole conversation.

"Mr. Gold apparently remembers a time, approximately twelve years ago, when he, Belle, and a young child all lived together until one day, Graham came to the door, demanded entrance, stole the child and Belle, and left; leaving only a small bottle of liquid behind. Gold said that he believed that I am that child, that he and Belle had been married at one point, and that Regina told Graham to me and Belle and leave behind a forgetting potion. Mr. Gold told Regina that I am his daughter, and then he demanded to see my birth certificate. Under the window, I almost fainted. Henry just stared at each other; the surprise visits, the ice cream, it all made sense now! Mr. Gold speculated that I am his child."

Summing up her tale, Cassabrie asked Belle, "Did you know any of this ever happened?"

A shocked Belle just shook her head very slowly. Emma, taking charge, started a mad dash to Regina's office and tore through drawer after drawer of different documents. Finally, she paused for air, holding up a slip of paper triumphantly. Cassabrie snatched it from her hands, quickly read it and stared at it until Belle came over, placed her hand on Cassabrie's shoulder and read the paper. Once read, the certificate was dropped on the desk and many hugs were given and received.

After their millionth group hug, Belle said excitedly, "We need to show Rumple and bring you home" After all the document Emma had found was Cassabrie's birth certificate, stating that her parents were, indeed, Mr. Gold and Belle French.

After putting ever thing back in order, they all piled into Emma's VW bug, and drove around until they finally located Mr. Gold coming home from the pawnshop. Emma stopped the car some distance away and told Belle to get out. She understood the plan and exited the car.

Outside, Belle ran up behind her Rumple, and surprised him with a bear hug. He turned swiftly around, wondering where she had been.

Sweetly, Belle replied, "I was with Emma and Cassabrie at Regina's office, then at Granny's," they had stopped there on their hunt for Gold. "Where have you been? Or are you just getting home from work?"

Wondering if he should tell his beloved the truth about where he had been, (Mr. Gold had been at Dr. Hopper's figuring out how he should go about telling Cassabrie that she was his daughter), Mr. Gold avoided answering the question by asking one of his own, "Why were you at Regina's, dear?"

Knowing that Rumple didn't exactly want to answer the question quite yet, Belle pressed no further,

Instead, she said, "Cassabrie asked me and Emma to help her find…a certain document… from her past." Fearing she might say too much, Belle stopped talking and looked over her shoulder. Right at that moment, Emma pulled into the driveway with Cassabrie. Mr. Gold invited them into the house for a chat. Cassabrie, knowing her real relationship with him, gladly accepted the offer

Sitting in the living room, around coffee and cookies, Cassabrie, Emma and Belle told the whole tale, including Cassabrie's spying. When it was all over, the four sat in silence for a minute while Gold processed it all. Finally, Gold's gaze shifted between Belle and Cassabrie and a smile crept over his face.

The only words that came from his mouth were, "We had better look at getting custody of you back, Cassabrie."

Cassabrie couldn't be happier, after all, she had discovered who her parents were and found that they actually wanted her back. All she could do was run to Mr. Gold and give him the biggest hug she could.

Two weeks later, Cassabrie, Mr. Gold, and Belle were loading all of Cassabrie's belongings into David's truck and brought her back home.


End file.
